


Vous avez de la visite Mr Ren

by L_Ies_Ile



Series: Reylo courtes histoires 🔞 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Ben and Armitage are best friends, Ben et Bazine ont été en couple, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Light Sugar Daddy, No Condom, No Pregnancy, Office Sex, Penetrative Sex, Poor Mikata hears everything, Porn With Plot, Rey a plein de petits surnoms, Rey vouvoie Ben pendant le sexe, Rough Sex, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but very light, doggy, even if Rey call Ben sir, it's their agreement, levrette, unprotected sex they have been together for 1 year and Rey has an implant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ies_Ile/pseuds/L_Ies_Ile
Summary: Elle lui tourna le dos remuant légèrement son superbe postérieur et le regarda par-dessus son épaule : « Mhhh Je pense que je mérite une punition »
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren (past), Ben Solo & Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo courtes histoires 🔞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Vous avez de la visite Mr Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Voici mon tout premier one shot et la première fois que j'écris sur mes kinks préférés à savoir : sugar daddy, les relations dominant/soumise mais légères. Du coup je coche les prompt 1 et 2 d'un coup 😂. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'écrire juste du sexe, ça viendra mais pour l'instant il faut que j'écrive autour un contexte.
> 
> Il y aura aussi la version en anglais 😉
> 
> Un grand merci à toutes les copines du discord français reylo qui me donnent des conseils, des encouragements et qui ont relu l'histoire !!
> 
> ⚠⚠ : LISEZ LES TAGS !!!! N'hésitez pas me dire s'il fut en rajouter !  
> Ils ont un rapport sans capote, ls sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, Rey a un implant et c'est ce qu'ils font d'habitude.  
> ⚠⚠ Protégez-vous !

Kylo et Armitage travaillaient depuis des heures pour relire les derniers brevets et contrats de l’entreprise. Bien qu’étant CEO ils tenaient à le faire de manière à s’assurer que tout était en ordre et de se tenir au courant de chaque projet de l’entreprise Resistance Order dont ils avaient conjointement pris le contrôle l’année précédente après avoir poussé à la démission Snoke.

Les deux hommes travaillaient en face l’un de l’autre, ne levant la tête que pour demander un renseignement ou pour discuter d’un point.

Mikata leur avait apporté leur repas du midi et l’après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand ils commencèrent à ralentir un peu la cadence. Kylo jeta un coup d’œil à sa Rolex et grimaça : il n’avait pas eu le temps d’envoyer un sms à Rey depuis le matin. C’était comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait un emploi du temps toujours chargé lorsqu’un nouveau brevet devait être mis sur le marché. Ils s’étaient à peine vus et ça, ça n’allait pas du tout. Il manquait à tous ses devoirs.

Armitage avait bien vu son manège : « A ce point Kylo ? » se moqua-t-il sans lever la tête de son dossier.

Kylo ne daigna pas répondre mais Armitage ne lâchait jamais le morceau facilement et ça il le savait depuis leur rencontre en école de commerce. Quand il flairait quelque chose d’intéressant Armitage était comme un chien sur un os. Insistant. Acharné.

« Je dis juste que je ne t’ai jamais vu aussi empressé. Même quand tu étais avec-- c’était quoi son nom déjà ? »

« Bazine »

« Bazine oui ! Ça a duré quoi ? Deux ans ? Et tu ne te comportais pas avec elle comme tu le fais avec Rey. »

Kylo repoussa ses papiers avec agacement. Comptez sur Armitage Hux pour trouver la faille et appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

«C’était pas pareil. Avec Bazine c’était un contrat simple. Sexe et compagnie contre rémunération. Avec Rey c’est--

Kylo s’interrompit mais trop tard Armitage, s’était engouffré dans la brèche :

« Romantique ? L’arrogant, le distant Kylo Ren, l’éternel célibataire, élu plus beau parti en 2015 et 2019 amoureux de sa --

« Fais _très_ attention à ce que tu vas dire » l’avertit Kylo sombrement.

Mais Armitage n’avait pas peur de lui : « Honnêtement Kylo où est le problème ? Au passage merci frère, je viens de gagner mon pari avec Dameron »

« Pari ? »

« Yep. 300 dollars que j’arriverais d’une façon ou d’une autre à te tirer les vers du nez sur Rey. »

« Vous pariez sur moi ? »

« Finn aussi. Et Rosie et Jannah et Phasma. En fait je crois que tout le bureau en parle à part peut-être Mikata parce que tu le terrorises. Oh et ta mère ne cesse de me harceler pour avoir des mises à jour. Il me semble qu’elle a parlé à plusieurs reprises de la bague de fiançailles de sa mère… ».

La célèbre bague émeraude… Kylo essaya de chasser de son esprit une vision parfaite de Rey en robe de mariée, la bague au doigt.

Armitage prenait son pied à le tourmenter, manque de chance il était son meilleur ami.

Kylo se frotta le visage et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Qu’est-ce que je vais faire Armi ? »

« Kylo Ren, éternellement sûr de lui en train de me demander des conseils ? »

« Je déconnes pas ! »

« Où est le problème mec ? » demanda Armitage en se penchant vers lui, le menton posé sur ses mains.

« C’est pas inhabituel que ce genre de contrat se termine par une vraie histoire d’amour. Tu n’assumes pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s’exclama Kylo en relevant vivement la tête. « Si je n’assumais pas je n’aurais pas recours à ce genre de contrat, je sortirais comme tout le monde. J’ai peur que Rey ne ressente pas la même chose » finit-il par avouer.

Ça le terrifiait.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés un an auparavant. Kylo était de nouveau libre après sa rupture avec Bazine. Bazine souhaitait passer à autre chose, à être en couple et à fonder une famille. Ils savaient tout deux qu’être en couple ensemble ne fonctionnerait pas, ils avaient donc mis mutuellement fin au contrat et était resté bons amis.

Six mois plus tard il avait trouvé une annonce sur le site spécialisé dans les relations Sugar Daddy qui lui avait fait rencontrer Bazine. Une jeune fille de 24 ans, travaillant en tant qu’ingénieure, cherchait quelqu’un juste pour avoir de la compagnie. Pas de sexe, juste des sorties et du réconfort.

Kylo avait été intrigué par l’annonce, c’était peu courant. Ils s’étaient rencontré quelques jours plus tard dans un café. Il avait été instantanément sous le charme : elle était drôle et intelligente avec beaucoup de répartie et elle était magnifique. Des cheveux châtains, d’adorables taches de rousseurs sur son nez, une peau de porcelaine, un sourire éclatant et des yeux noisette tellement expressifs. Lorsqu’elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle recherchait seulement un attachement parce qu’elle avait été seule toute sa vie, il avait su qu’il ne pourrait pas se pardonner s’il la laissait partir.

Ils avaient alors établi un contrat : Rey l’accompagnerait à des soirées et des galas et il fournirait les tenues. Ils passeraient également les samedis soir ensemble à regarder des films et Kylo lui enverrait au moins un message par jour pour savoir comment elle allait.

Et c’est ainsi que commença cette nouvelle routine. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Kylo avait eu l’impression d’avoir une véritable amie. Une alliée qui le soutenait lors des soirées mondaines. Une oreille à qui parler. Leurs conversations étaient les meilleurs moments de sa journée et les week-ends lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble, ils passaient leur temps au téléphone à se parler, à se raconter leurs vies dans les moindres détails. Il avait plus ri en une année qu’en 33 ans d’existence.

Au bout de quatre mois il était devenu évident qu’ils ne pouvaient plus nier l’attirance physique entre eux. Ils avaient renégocié le contrat : amis avec bénéfices. La même organisation qu’auparavant mais avec des petits extras en plus.

Le sexe était incroyable. Absolument inoubliable. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle jouissait, couinant et convulsant sous l’orgasme. Il lui avait fait découvert son univers progressivement. Ils avaient essayé beaucoup de rôles, de positions, de situations. Rey avait beaucoup moins d’expérience que lui et il avait tenu à ce qu’elle découvre à son rythme et trouve ce qu’il lui plaisait. Pas de « Maître », ni « daddy » (Rey était mal à l’aise avec les deux termes) mais plutôt « Monsieur».

C’est ainsi qu’ils étaient engagés dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus léger que ce qu’il faisait avec Bazine. Une relation dominant/dominée mais très soft, pendant les scènes il lui donnait quelques ordres mais rien d’extrême ni de dégradant. Il adorait prendre soin d’elle et l’entendre soupirer « Monsieur » l’excitait à chaque fois.

Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie et il avait commencé à se rendre compte que ce qu’il ressentait pour elle n’avait rien à voir avec le contrat. Il était amoureux fou d’elle, elle était parfaite. Et s’il était honnête avec lui-même, il l’avait été dès leur rencontre. Plus d’une fois il s’était réveillé, enroulé autour d’elle et se rendant compte qu’il n’était pas rentré chez lui après le sexe. Il était prêt à se réveiller ainsi jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, la tête enfouie dans le cou si doux de Rey. Elle était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, la seule qui pouvait l’appeler Ben. Plus d’une fois il avait voulu ouvrir la bouche et lui confesser ses sentiments et plus d’une fois il l’avait refermé. Il avait peur qu’elle ne ressente pas la même chose et mettre fin au contrat. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Ces derniers temps il avait remarqué un changement de comportement chez elle : elle était soucieuse. Bien qu’elle lui prétendît qu’elle n’avait pas de problème, Kylo voyait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose. A plusieurs reprises il avait constaté qu’elle le regardait quand elle pensait qu’il regardait ailleurs. Mais il avait remarqué ses coups d’œil anxieux. Et ça l’inquiétait de plus en plus : ils se disaient presque tout, la seule raison qu’elle aurait de lui cacher quelque chose serait si ça concernait leur relation. Et si elle avait compris à propos de ses sentiments ? Et si elle voulait déjà arrêter sans savoir comment lui dire ?

Il en faisait des cauchemars.

D’où son appel à l’aide auprès de Hux même s’il était sûr qu’il en entendrait encore parler vingt ans plus tard.

« Je pense que tu t’inquiètes pour rien » déclara Hux en se grattant le menton avec son stylo à plume. « Je suis prêt à parier ma Porsche qu’elle t’aime aussi. »

Kylo redressa la tête, plein d’espoir : » Vraiment ? 

« J’ai bien vu comment elle te regardait, ce n’est pas le regard de quelqu’un qui va partir, c’est le regard de quelqu’un d’éperdument amoureux »

Hux ouvrit son calepin et fit mine d’écrire, un brin moqueur : « Tu as besoin du mode d’emploi ? _Comment déclarer son amour pour les nuls_ ? »

Kylo lui fit un doigt d’honneur en étouffant un éclat de rire bienvenu.

« Fais-moi confiance Kylo. Elle--

Il fut interrompu par l’interphone, la voix naturellement stressée de Mikata retentit :

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Ren, vous aviez dit de ne pas vous déranger mais--

« Qui y a-t-il Mikata ? » soupira Kylo.

« Vous avez de la visite Mr Ren »

« Visite ? » Il fronça les sourcils, il n’avait rien de prévu pourtant, juste des dossiers barbants.

« _Visite_ » souligna Mikata en se grattant la gorge.

_Rey_

Que venait-elle faire ici ? Elle n’était jamais venue auparavant.

Hux avait compris, il se leva et ramassa ses dossiers.

Kylo avait un mauvais présentiment. La visite inattendue de Rey ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. _Elle va me quitter_ pensa tristement Kylo. Ça y est, ce qu’il redoutait était en train de se produire. Bien qu’étant expert en _poker face_ habituellement, il sentait son vernis extérieur craquer et Hux le remarqua.

« Relax mec ! Je suis sûr de ce que je t’ai dit. Tu verras…»

Kylo déglutit difficilement et attendit près de son bureau que la porte s’ouvre pour laisser entrer son rayon de soleil.

Rey avait passé dix minutes devant l’immeuble où travaillait Kylo à se demander si elle entrait ou pas. Elle avait déjà passé deux heures le matin à tourner en rond dans son appartement, complètement stressée. Elle avait changé trois fois de tenue, cherchant la combinaison parfaite.

Elle avait revu son discours dans sa tête pendant le trajet en taxi, la générosité de Ben faisait qu’elle n’avait plus à prendre le bus.

Et maintenant elle était devant son immeuble, se frottant les mains sur sa jupe pour enlever la moiteur, s’efforçant de faire des exercices de respirations. Et si elle attendait encore un peu qu’une occasion se présente ? Au cours d’un samedi soir devant un film ? Moins formel et plus détendu.

Au moment où elle allait renoncer, elle fut repérée par une des collègues de Ben, Jannah, qui la salua et lui proposa de monter avec elle. Coincée Rey, se retrouva dans l’ascenseur, entamant la montée des nombreux étages.

C’était le choix qu’il fallait faire.

L’année s’était écoulée à toute vitesse. Lorsqu’elle avait rempli son annonce elle ne s’attendait pas à grand-chose, elle était sûre que personne n’accepterait d’entretenir uniquement une relation platonique. Et pourtant parmi les messages à connotation sexuels et les réponses robots il y avait eu celle de Kylo.

Dès qu’elle l’avait vu, elle avait été sous le charme. Elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de remarquer sa carrure musclée, son visage si particulier qu’il en était beau, ses innombrables grains de beauté, ses yeux tellement expressifs qu’elle avait l’impression de se perdre dedans et sa bouche. Sa bouche était une véritable invitation à la luxure, rose et gonflée.

Etant orpheline et ayant été ballotée de maisons d’accueils en maisons d’accueil sans véritables attaches, elle cherchait avant tout de la compagnie et de l’affection. Elle avait du mal à aller vers les autres, à se faire des amis. Et il était arrivé dans sa vie.

Elle adorait entendre sa voix grave et calme. Il fallait l’écouter attentivement mais il s’ouvrait petit à petit. Et quand on le connaissait on se rendait compte que sous ses dehors arrogants et distants il y avait un homme généreux, sensible et drôle. Il la faisait se sentir aimée, la cajolait sans cesse. Il avait toujours un compliment pour elle et elle le sentait sincère. Il l’encourageait constamment dans ses projets. Il prenait soin d’elle : lorsqu’elle était malade il venait lui tenir compagnie, lui faisant des tisanes et lui rajoutait des couvertures. Il l’accompagnait chez le médecin, chez le gynécologue pour sa pose d’implant contraceptif, arguant que c’était le moins qu’il puisse faire.

Rapidement elle s’était rendue compte que leur arrangement initial n’allait pas fonctionner. Au bout de quelques mois, la tension sexuelle entre eux était à son comble. C’était elle qui avait mis les pieds dans le plat et proposé de renégocier quand un soir de plus ils s’étaient dévorés des yeux, au point que Ben se mettent à bander.

Elle avait découvert tout un nouvel univers avec lui. Elle se sentait en confiance, il était toujours doux et attentif, respectant la moindre de ses demandes. Le voir perdre contrôle et fissurer sa façade lorsqu’elle se mettait à gémir « Monsieur » lui procurait un sentiment de fierté.

_J’ai fait ça_

Les papillons qu’elle avait eu en le voyant pour la première fois étaient là tout le temps, au moindre sms, au moindre rendez-vous, au moindre toucher. Si elle était honnête Rey savait qu’elle avait été amoureuse de lui dès la première semaine.

Et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait savoir si c’était uniquement elle ou si lui aussi avait des sentiments. Plus d’une fois elle s’était réveillée dans ses bras, avait surpris un regard particulièrement doux. Mais ensuite il agissait comme si de rien n’était et elle se demandait si elle ne s’était pas fait des films. Elle avait essayé de lui faire passer des petits messages subtils à travers des gestes, des petits cadeaux, les films qu’elle choisissait le samedi soir (que des comédies romantiques) et malgré tout ça elle n’avait pas avancé d’un pouce.

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net mais elle savait aussi que si jamais elle s’était trompée, tout s’écroulerait. Elle savait pourquoi il avait mis fin à son contrat avec sa précédente partenaire. Elle refusait pour l’instant d’envisager de le perdre.

Elle croisa Armitage dans les couloirs, il la salua d’un clin d’œil comme s’il savait pourquoi elle était là. Et c’était probablement vrai, plus d’une fois elle l’avait surpris en soirée en train de les analyser du regard, un verre d’alcool à la main.

Mikata la tira de ses pensées lorsqu’il lui indiqua de Kylo Ren l’attendait.

Kylo fut sur elle en deux enjambées et l’embrassa légèrement en attrapant son visage entre ses deux mains et la scannant de haut en bas : « Tout va bien chérie ? »

Rey s’efforça de sourire et d’avoir un ton léger : « Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? Je n’ai pas le droit de te rendre visite ? »

Il étouffa un rire et lui tapota le nez, affectueusement : « Bien sûr que si ! Je suis juste surpris, tu ne l’as jamais fait auparavant. »

« Il faut une première fois à tout »

Il s’efforça de ne pas reluquer son superbe derrière enserré dans une non moins superbe jupe qui galbait chacune de ses courbes.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu’il remarqua ses petits coups d’œil craintif.

_Autant arracher le pansement de suite_

« Rey je vois bien qu’il y quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je t’ai observé ces derniers jours et j’ai l’impression que tu me caches quelque chose. »

A son regard il sut qu’il avait deviné juste. Son estomac se mit à faire des nœuds.

« Ben, nous deux c’est quoi pour toi ? »

Son cœur venait de s’emballer : « C’est-à-dire ? »

Rey fit un pas en avant : « Notre relation représente quoi pour toi ? Est-ce que je ne suis qu’une fille de plus ?

Il était presque furieux qu’elle ait pu suggérer qu’elle était une fille banale mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre sur son visage : une subite compréhension. Ce qu’elle avait dit venait de faire éclater une bulle d’espoir en lui. Surement elle ne demanderait pas ça si elle n’avait pas des sentiments en retour ?

Il s’approcha doucement : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Rey ? »

« Je veux m’assurer-- Ce que j’essaies de dire--je-- »

Elle s’interrompit pour étouffer un sanglot qui était sur le point d’éclater.

Ben fut sur elle de suite et la serra contre elle pour la calmer : « Je sais Rey. Je ressens la même ».

Rey releva la tête avec incrédulité, les yeux embués de larme. « J’étais venue te dire que je ne pouvais pas continuer avec le contrat. Pas avec les sentiments que j’ai pour toi. Tu es gentil, drôle, attentionné et dès le départ j’étais amoureuse de toi mais je me mentais à moi-même parce que j’ai peur de m’attacher au cas où au final je me retrouve une nouvelle fois abandonnée et je--je-- »

Un hoquet l’interrompit et Ben la serra une fois de plus contre lui, le cœur débordant d’amour. Ça dépassait ses espérances. Rey l’aimait ! Armitage avait raison !

« J’espérais depuis si longtemps que mes sentiments soient réciproques Rey. Je ne savais pas comment t’en parler. Plus d’une fois j’ai essayé. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. » la consola-t-il.

Rey leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui et lui sourit faiblement : « On est deux idiots »

« Et très mauvais à communiquer » compléta Ben.

« Plus de contrat alors ? » demanda Rey

« Plus de contrat. » confirma Ben. « Pour aussi longtemps que tu le veux mon cœur. »

Et sur ce il se pencha et attrapa aux vols ses délicates lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, faisant danser leurs langues ensembles, leurs mains montant et descendant dans les cheveux de l’autre. Au début ce fut plein de tendresses mais rapidement l’ambiance changea en quelque chose de plus électrique. Leurs mains se mirent à descendre le long de leurs nuques, celles de Ben commencèrent à effleurer les contours de ses seins et de ses hanches tandis que celle de Rey s’attardaient sur son torse.

Ils finirent par se détacher l’un de l’autre, complètement essoufflés, mais Rey ne s’arrêta pas : elle lui enleva son veston et essaya de déboutonner sa chemise.

Ben lui attrapa les mains : « Pas ici. On ne peut pas. »

Rey avait la tête de quelqu’un qui complote : « Et pourquoi pas c’est toi le patron ». Et sur ce elle commença à lui lécher et mordiller l’oreille.

« Rey -- »

Elle gloussa et continua. Ben finit par s’appuyer sur son bureau tandis qu’elle continuait. Il se sentait bander. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il avait un faible pour le sexe en semi-public mais là tout de suite, l’idée de le faire dans son bureau alors que n’importe qui pouvait les interrompre, l’excitait.

Rey avait dû arriver aux mêmes conclusions car elle gloussa de nouveau et chuchota à son oreille : « Je n’ai pas été sage du tout Monsieur. »

 _Tant pis!_ décida Ben.

Il eut un rictus : « Ah bon ! C’est comme ça ? ». Heureusement que les vitres de son bureau étaient teintées.

Elle lui tourna le dos remuant légèrement son superbe postérieur et le regarda par-dessus son épaule : « Mhhh Je pense que je mérite une punition »

Il bondit en avant, l’attrapa et la coucha sur ses genoux. Il remonta sa jupe et se mit à explorer son postérieur rebondi. Il le claqua légèrement ce qui lui arracha un petit cri puis un gloussement.

« Pourquoi je dois te punir ?»

« J’ai caché mes sentiments pour vous pendant des semaines »

« Ah ça oui ! Mauvaise fille !» _slap_ « J’ai été stressé pendant des semaines entières » _slap_ « Je pensais que tu allais me quitter » _slap_ « Me laisser seul ». _slap slap slap_

« Mmmm, désolée Monsieur, plus fort ! »

Sa queue se raidit encore plus dans son pantalon à cette demande.

« Pardon ? » il la gronda faussement sérieux

« Désolée Monsieur. Pouvez-vous me fesser plus fort _s’il vous plait ?_ »

« C’est mieux mon cœur »

Sa main retomba sur ses fesses dans une grande claque ce qui fit trembloter sa fesse droite. Elle émit un petit son étranglé en réponse. Il continua un peu, lui laissant un temps de repos entre chaque où il caressait sa peau pour atténuer les marques rouges.

Il finit par la relever et l’assoir sur le bureau. Il avait rêvé de la prendre dessus.

Rey mordillait sa nuque et fit courir sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon.

« J’attends Monsieur… »

« Petite morveuse ! » rétorqua-t-il en embrassant ses lèves pulpeuses.

Il ouvrit son pantalon, baissa son caleçon et sortit son pénis dur qui commençait déjà à suinter.

« On ne fait que commencer chérie… »

Il écarta du pied ses talons aiguilles afin d’ouvrir ses cuisses qu’elle tenait serrées afin de se procurer un frottement.

Il étouffa un grognement en constatant que sa chatte était déjà trempée. Il poussa son string sur le côté et se mit à la caresser, serrant les dents pour ne pas jouir de suite pendant qu’il testait l’étroitesse de son vagin.

« Tu es prête ? » il demanda à voix basse dans son oreille.

« Depuis trente minutes » gémit-elle « S’il vous plait Monsieur ! »

Il ne pouvait pas refuser une telle proposition. Il positionna son pénis devant sa chatte et ils gémirent ensemble lorsqu’il la pénétra en un seul coup avec force.

C’était le paradis. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu’ils avaient baisé, c’était toujours aussi exquis que la première fois.

He commença doucement à bouger en elle.

Rey commença à crier, complètement submergée par le plaisir. Il se demanda combien de fois il la ferait jouir ? Deux fois ? Trois fois ? Elle en était déjà à un orgasme.

Il attrapa sa blouse griffée et lui passa par-dessus sa tête, révélant un soutien-gorge à dentelle rouge assorti à son string. Ses seins s’agitaient à chaque poussée brutale qu’il faisait. Il posa les mains dessus, jouant avec ses petits tétons roses tout durs.

« Putain, t’es toujours tellement serrée pour moi mon cœur ! »

« Je te ferai l’amour comme ça tous les jours » 

« Toujours comme ça, écartée sur mon lit, mon bureau, par terre, tout le temps »

« Tu seras toujours comblée bébé, bien remplie »

« Tu veux ça hein ? Une bonne bite et plein de sperme ? » 

Rey répondit avec un couinement, à ce moment précis elle ne savait plus grand-chose à part qu’elle avait l’impression que son corps allait rompre de plaisir. Il était toujours habillé alors qu’elle était complètement nue et ça l’excitait encore plus. Ça et sa grosse queue qui la remplissait entièrement. Dedans, dehors. Encore et encore.

Ben haletait au-dessus d’elle, presque fou, la sueur coulant de son front, ses mèches de cheveux voletant au rythme de son va et vient : « Je vais te couvrir de bijoux et te baiser avec que ça sur toi. Tu aimerais ça chérie ? Juste un collier de diamant comme tenue pendant que je ramone cette délicieuse chatte ? »

Pour toute réponse Rey couina et il orienta ses mouvements pour atteindre à chaque fois le point parfait, au plus profond d’elle qui lui faisait voir des étoiles à chaque fois. « S’il vous plait Monsieur, je vais jouir, s’il vous plait _s’il vous plaiiit_ »

Il poussa encore plus fort en elle, faisant trembler le bureau. Tout était en train de tomber par terre mais il s’en moquait.

Une de ses mains alla taquiner son clitoris, voulant à tout prix la faire jouir encore une fois.

« Jouis pour moi, mon cœur, je sais que tu en es capable »

Il sentit ses parois se contracter divinement et enserrer son pénis comme dans un étau tandis qu’elle poussait un feulement aigu. Mentalement il prit notre d’acheter des boules quiès à Mikata ainsi que de lui payer une semaine de vacances en plus en dédommagement de l’embarrassement qu’il était sans doute en train de causer au pauvre homme qui devait endurer le bruit que faisait son patron pendant qu’il s’envoyait en l’air.

Il se leva et pris une Rey complètement molle après son orgasme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu’au sofa où il la déposa.

« On a pas fini. Mets-toi à quatre pattes, chérie. »

Elle obéit et redressa son derrière, la tête et la poitrine enfouies dans les coussins. « Vous allez devoir faire tout le travail Monsieur, vous m’avez déjà épuisée » gloussa-t-elle.

Il rentra en elle de suite avec un petit grognement de satisfaction et bougea doucement puisque Rey était déjà fatiguée par deux orgasmes.

Il continua de la prendre en levrette pendant quelques minutes, embrassant sa nuque, lui murmurant à quel point il l’aimait ce à quoi Rey répondit par des cris plaintifs de plus en plus audibles.

Les seuls sons de la pièce étaient les _slap slap slap_ mouillés des deux corps se percutant encore et encore et leurs gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

Il sentit qu’il allait bientôt jouir, il avait cette tension familière dans le bas-ventre et dans les bourses. Mais avant tout il voulait que Rey jouisse une dernière fois.

Elle protesta véhément quand il se retira. Elle allait jouir et il partait ? Même pas en rêve !

Il la retourna sur les coussins et la pénétra encore et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses talons reposant sur ses fesses.

« Je sais que tu peux le faire encore une fois bébé » la supplia Ben, en massant son clitoris gonflé.

En l’entendant supplier, un fait rare, Rey sentit la vague déborder et elle jouit dans un cri qui dut s’entendre trois étages plus bas tandis que Ben relâchait sa semence en de longs jets et dans un grognement animal.

  
Ils restèrent collés l’un à l’autre pendant de longues minutes, échangeant des baisers pendant qu’ils attendaient que leurs cœurs se calment et qu’ils retrouvent leurs esprits.

Rey sentit son sperme couler le long de sa cuisse et ça la fit frissonner. Ben se colla immédiatement contre elle pour lui partager sa chaleur corporelle.

Rey se mit à rire en caressant ses cheveux et Ben releva la tête pour savoir ce qui était si drôle : « tu es toujours habillé » expliqua-t-elle en pouffant.

Ben la rejoignit dans son hilarité et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ils savourèrent ce moment en silence. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, ils savaient. Enfin ensemble. Le stress était en train de retomber.

Rey, repue, était en train de s’endormir. Ben regarder avec tendresse et adoration ses paupières se fermer de plus en plus.

Il ne put résister à lui donner un petit coup de nez, il avait quelque chose à lui dire avant qu’elle ne s’endorme.

"Mhh ?"

"Juste pour que tu saches mon cœur, contrat ou pas, je compte quand même te pourrir gâter quand même. Donc le collier… »

"Ghh tu es le pire !"

"Mais tu m’aimes, pas vrai ? »

Rey ouvrit un œil en souriant « Je t’aimes, grand beta »

"Je t’aime aussi, mon amour"


End file.
